Chimera Indura
The Chimera Indura is one of the Indura that wanders the Demon Realm. It is revealed that it is an Indura of Favor ''', indicating it was once a member of the Ten Commandments. Appearance This Indura looks a chimera-like monster. It has five unique reptile-like heads, a single long slender tail and ten crab-like legs. Its sheer size easily dwarfs giants like Diane. Personality As all Indura, this beast possesses no ability to reason and only acts on pure impulse or instinct, and only craves to bring about its desire to bring destruction and carnage to everything and everyone around itself. However despite its destructive impulses, the beast still has enough reason to focus on the Seven Deadly Sins when they began to direct their bloodlust towards them, indicating that it still possess a sense of survival despite its transformation. History The Chimera Indura was once a member of the Ten Commandments, thereby making it an Indura of '''Favor. The exact identity and circumstances and reasons behind its transformation are currently unknown. Plot Demon King arc When the Demon King was planning a way to facing the Seven Deadly Sins, he realizes that he could not do it himself until recover his original power. Then, the Demon King reopens the entrance to the Demon Realm that had been opened by Merlin and was about to close, and uses it to invoke an Indura from the Demon Realm. In the center of Britannia, the Sins faces the giant Indura that was summoned. When the Indura accumulates a bulbing in his tail, King notices several magical auras building up there, but Gowther points that those are life forces. The Indura then release a big object from his tail that explotes and scatter in multitude of small objects. King wonders if that are some kind of spores, but realizes that they are too big for that. Merlin then discover than they are in fact the Indura offspring. Knowing that the babies will expand throughout Britannia, King determines that they must stop them. King and Merlin uses Bumblebee and Exterminate Ray to eliminate as many babies as they can, warning that even if one escapes, there will be thousands of deaths. The Indura then attacks King from behind, but is intercepted by Ban. Using his recently recovered Courechouse, Ban manages to eliminate thousands of Indura babies with an incredibly extended and powerful Assault Hunt '''empowered by the Sacred Treasure's special power '''Super Concentration The Indura then launches the attack, but the Sins manage to finish it with the combination of their attacks. Diane starts with her Ground Gladius, the Indura tries to counterattack with its darkness, but Gowther incapacitates him with his Blackout Arrow. Merlin and King attack with Shock Stinger and Sabaki no Yari, and Ban gives the final blow using Assault Hunt. After finally killing the Indura, the Sins cut its five heads and launch themselves towards Lake Salisbury, one standing on top of each head, to reunite with Meliodas and Elizabeth Liones and aid them in their fight against the Demon King. Later the Demon King then proceeded to attack the reunited Sins, by utilizing the Indura's severed heads coated in Darkness to launch a powerful offensive attack. Abilities/Equipment Like any Indura, this creature is a very powerful being with great amounts of power, as the Sins could feel it entering reality from a long distance. It displayed the ability to manipulate Darkness, as seen when one of the heads shaped Darkness into several orbs in order to fire at its opponents. Chimera Indura Baby Stage 1.png|''Chimera Indura'' Baby Stage 1.png Chimera Indura Baby Stage 2.png|''Chimera Indura'' Baby Stage 2.png Chimera Indura Baby Stage 3.png|''Chimera Indura'' Baby Stage 3.png *'Spores': This beast has the ability to release from the tip of its tail a myriad of diminute creatures with a dandelion-like body and four crab-like legs. These spawns are considered incredibly dangerous as it is stated that if just one were allowed to scatter it would cause massive casualties across Britannia. . The range, width and speed of the spores spreading is at such incredible rate that only a very long and wide range attack would be capable of destroying all of them. Once spread and coming into contanct with living beings, the spores are capable of maturing and growing larger until becoming an egg like shaped creature with four crab legs and a sharp tongue. A single one of the fully grown spores are capable of easily overwhelming the combined efforts of several Holy Knights of Liones. Trivia References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ten Commandments